Tails x Cosmo - Lazy Sunday Loving
by ThomasElias
Summary: A lazy Sunday morning is never uneventful in the life of two young lovers madly in love.


Birds could be heard singing nearby as the sun slowly started to rise and shine through the bedroom window of young couple. Judging by the spotless, clear blue sky, it was promising to be a wonderful summer Sunday in the Mystic Ruins. The rays of the warm summer sun seeped in through the window, slowly making their way through the light blue wall of a small but cozy bedroom before arriving at the headrest of a double bed. They kept going downward, onto the white pillows, where the heads of the young couple were sticking out from under their blanket, peacefully sleeping.

One of them, a young, orange furred fox boy, slowly started to stir as the warm rays travelled across his head and face. Once they reached his closed eyelids, it finally proved to be enough stimulation to wake the slumbering fox boy. He slowly opened his eyes, lifting his eyelids before quickly closing them again, turning in his bed to avoid the direct rays in his eyes. Already awakened however, he soon opened them again, to the sight of a beautiful, young seedrian girl next to him, facing him as she was still asleep, sharing the same bed with him.

Tails, albeit still a bit dozy, couldn't help but smile at the beautiful, peaceful face of the young seedrian girl in front of him as she was still in her peaceful slumber. She looked so sweet and innocent, sleeping on her side while having her right hand up to her face on the bed, resting it right next to her cheek which was buried in her soft, white pillow. If there was a sight that was worth waking up for, even from the most pleasant of dreams, she was it, Tails thought happily.

He gazed into her beautiful face for a little longer before he turned his head to look at the clock on his nightstand next to his bed. It read 6:08. Tails lay his head back down at the pillow, waiting a few seconds for his remaining drowsiness to disappear before carefully climbing out from under the blanket and standing up. He walked silently to their bedroom door, opening it as quietly as he could before stepping outside. He gazed lovingly at the still sleeping seedrian before quietly closing the door. After letting go of the doorknob, he headed downstairs, to their kitchen. He figured while Cosmo was still sleeping, he would surprise her by making breakfast for both of them.

As he stepped in their equally small but tidy kitchen, he went straight to the cupboard and began taking out ingredients needed to make pancakes. He took out flour, salt, sugar and baking powder then went to the refrigerator for the rest of the ingredients: milk, eggs and butter. Next he took out a bowl and began adding the ingredients into it one by one, mixing them together with an egg whisk.

Once he got a consistent, even dough, he placed the whisk down and took out a frying pan, placing it on his stove and turning on the heat underneath it. He greased it, waiting for it to warm up enough before pouring the dough in it using a ladle. Once the pan was evenly covered by the raw dough, Tails began his routine of cooking the pancakes just enough before flipping them with practiced moves, cooking their other side as well. It only took a couple of minutes for the young fox boy to stack up close to a dozen delicious, freshly made pancakes.

When they were done, he got out clean plates, placing them on the dining table before beginning to fill them with the fresh pancakes. He placed 4 on his plate and 2 on Cosmo's. Not because he was greedy, but by now, after living together with Cosmo for more than a year, he knew she had a smaller appetite than him. She also tried to pay attention to her eating, looking after her petite, thin form, something Tails could certainly appreciate and admire.

Although he would love her regardless as their love was much deeper than just sexual affection, he couldn't deny that her breathtaking hourglass figure was definitely something he would be very sorry to see go away. Just thinking about that gorgeous, slender figure of the young seedrian, imagining her feminine, nude beauty, the lovely lines and curves of her naked form was enough to bring a smile and a blush to the young fox's face.

He felt so lucky to have found someone in his life like Cosmo. To this day, he couldn't shake the thought that she could easily find someone else who would love her just as much and offer her so much more than he can, but Cosmo was content and happy with the young fox boy. The lifelong adventures they shared together and the deep emotions they developed during them were far more important to the seedrian girl than wealth and a luxurious life style. She would never even dream about living with anyone else than Tails.

After allowing his thoughts to linger a little longer around Cosmo's angelic beauty, Tails brought his focus back to preparing breakfast. With the pancakes on the plates, he brought out maple syrup, jam and butter and placed them on the table. After that, he began preparing tea, filling a kettle with water and placing in on the stove, in place of the frying pan. While waiting for the water to boil, he prepared cups and spoons, as well as the tea filters. It didn't take long after that for the water to reach boiling point, the kettle soon letting out a whistling sound as a sign that the water was ready. Tails took it off the stove and brought it to the table, pouring the hot liquid into the two cups before adding the tea filters to soak. He placed the cups in front of each plate then finally finished by placing napkins, forks and knives next to the plates.

Once that was done, Tails looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It read 6:34. Since Cosmo still wasn't up, Tails figured he'd take a quick shower in the meantime. With that, he headed to the bathroom. He got a clean towel, took off his socks, as he wasn't wearing his shoes or gloves yet, and got inside the shower cabin. He turned on the hot water, soaking his orange and white fur before reaching to a shower gel bottle. Within a few minutes, he was fully lathered up from head to toe. As much as he loved showering together with Cosmo, doing it alone was certainly faster. Having a beautiful, gorgeous, naked young seedrian girl next to you certainly makes it hard to focus on showering and not on her, Tails thought with a small smile on his face.

Once all the foamed up shower gel was washed off of his body, Tails turned off the water and got outside, grabbing the towel to dry up. After a few minutes of rubbing, his fur was dry, albeit ruffled, so next he put down the towel to dry before reaching for his brush. With practiced moves, he began brushing his fur all over his body. It only took him a couple of minutes, with his large, bushy tails taking the longest time. When done, he checked himself in the bathroom mirror before pulling on clean socks and heading back to the kitchen, expecting Cosmo to be there by now.

However, as he stepped back into the kitchen, he found it empty, with their breakfast still untouched as well. Tails looked at the wall mounted clock, seeing it read 6:52. Cosmo was usually up by now, so Tails decided to go check on her. He went back upstairs, to their bedroom and carefully, quietly opened the door. As he peeked inside, he saw that Cosmo was still in bed, peacefully sleeping. Thinking it was time to wake her before their breakfast became completely cold, Tails stepped inside the room and headed to Cosmo's side of their bed.

"Rise and shine Cosmo!" Tails softly said as he gently placed his hands on her side. Cosmo only quietly groaned at his touch and words but not moved.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead!" Tails continued playfully. "I made us breakfast, you don't want it to go could, do you?" he tried waking her up, pushing her gently.

"Mmm, just 5 more minutes." Cosmo quietly, drowsily mumbled. Tails wasn't going to give up that easily however. He went to his side of the bet and climbed on it, kneeling next to Cosmo before bringing his two, fluffy tails to her face. He waited for a few moments then started to gently tickle her face with the white tip of his tails.

"Are you sure you don't want to wake up yet?" he asked in a playful tone as his tails danced all over her face, gently ticking her soft cheeks. Cosmo started to squirm at this, trying to avoid Tails' attack with her hand.

"Tailsy, no!" she exclaimed in a sleepy tone before finally lifting her head off her pillow. Tails thought he finally achieved his goal and that she would now get out of bed, but instead, the young seedrian girl reached with her hands and grabbed both of his fluffy tails, pulling them under her head before lowering her head back down, on top of his tails, trapping them. With that, she turned on her stomach and seemed to go back to sleep, now nestling her face against the young fox boy's soft, warm tails.

"Oh, so that's how you want to be? Well, two can play that game." Tails said in a mischievous tone before turning around and lying down as well. Instead of lying on the bed however, the playful fox rested his head on Cosmo's soft, shapely butt which was now pointing towards the ceiling. As he laid his head on the young seedrian's rump, he was surprised just how soft it really was. Sure, he has caressed, squeezed, groped and kissed her buttocks numerous times before already, but having his cheek nestling against her lower cheeks made him realize and appreciate just how soft they really were.

Feeling something press against her buttocks, not knowing what it was as Cosmo's mind was still focused on sleeping, Cosmo let out a soft, quiet moan in her sleep. Hearing this gave a naughty idea to the playful fox boy. He started to gently move his head around the soft seedrian flesh mounds, rubbing his cheek against them, before beginning to caress them with his palm as well, prompting Cosmo to let out another soft moan. He continued this for a little longer before getting up just enough to gently pull the blanket off of Cosmo, revealing her relatively short, green, sleeveless summer nightgown.

Tails adored how beautiful she looked in the thin clothing, it hugging her body tightly enough to reveal her slender, petite figure with all of its fine, lovely lines and curves, as well as leaving her slender legs uncovered.

Tails admired her a little longer before lying back down, on her nightgown covered rump. Without the blanket in the way, her buttocks felt even softer to the young fox boy. With nothing covering her legs anymore, he started gently caressing her lovely legs, enjoying the soft, silky smooth touch of her skin.

As he moved his hand along her legs, his hand inadvertently went under her nightgown sometimes when he brought them back to her butt, brushing against her panties between her legs, making Cosmo release another moan, giving the naughty fox boy an idea. He moved his head, placing it from her butt on to her waist and continues stroking her legs, with the difference that now he moved his hand over her butt cheeks as well. At first he only caressed her rump through her nightgown, but soon deliberately started to run his hand under her nightgown, caressing her soft skin and flesh more directly, although her panties were still an obstruction in that regard.

Cosmo softly moaned more frequently in response, but still showed no signs of waking up. As a result, Tails continued to caress her gently and lovingly a little longer before stopping at her buttocks from time to time, giving them gently gropes and squeezes, essentially playing with them as he pleased.

The way he was lying, her buttocks were right in front of his face, only a few inches away. from his muzzle When he was groping her soft cheeks under her nightgown, the view was obstructed by her green nightgown. Feeling her soft mounds in his palms was more than satisfying, but soon the fox boy wished for more, to also see the soft mounds in question as he was playing with them.

So after a few more squeezes, he lifted his head again and began to gently pull on her nightgown, lifting the bottom part of it, tucking it all the way up, even under her stomach, to above her waist so that her entire lower body was on display for the more and more aroused fox boy. Cosmo only softly groaned in her sleep as her nightgown was hiked up, higher and higher, revealing more and more of beautiful, slender body to her fox boy lover. Once it was all the way up, practically just under the level of her breasts, Tails finally stopped and admired the gorgeous, now mostly nude seedrian figure in front of his eyes. Her entire lower body was now was on full display for Tails, the only article of clothing disrupting the flow of soft, silky smooth seedrian skin and flesh being her green panties.

Leaving her panties on for now, Tails lied back onto her now bare waist, feeling the soft, silky skin against her cheek. He gently, lovingly rubbed his furry muzzle against her soft, tender flesh, making Cosmo softly moan again. Then he brought his hand to her butt and continued where he left off, playfully squeezing and groping her squishy buttocks with his left hand, now her soft mounds in clearer view, covered only by the small green panties.

Cosmo continued to let out soft, faint moans as Tails caressed, squeezed and groped her buttocks, unbeknownst to her that the pleasure she was experiencing wasn't coming from the dreams she was having, but her naughty fox lover.

After playing with her rump for a couple more minutes, Tails began kissing her waist while still not stopping with his hand. He laid soft kiss after soft kiss along her flawless, silky skin, slowly heading down along her body towards her butt. Once there, he stopped and got up so that he could get in a better position and angle to use his other hand as well.

Once he got comfortable, he brought his right hand to her left buttock and started massaging both of them at the same time. Having both of the soft seedrian cheeks in his hands never failed to bring a smile, as well as a blush on Tails' face. With his arousal and lust continuing to rise, he squeezed the tight, squishy mounds, sometimes both hands in sync, sometimes moving them in different patterns and directions, gently pulling the cheeks apart, only to press them together again shortly after.

As Tails' arousal continued to grew, so did his erection, which soon popped out from his sheath, gradually growing in length and thickness until it soon reached it full, impressive size. But for now, Tails ignored the urges to pleasure himself, however gave in to the temptation of taking the next step when it came to Cosmo; he released the soft seedrian cheeks and moved his hands to the rim of her panties on both sides. He gently slid his thumbs under the waistband and began to carefully slide the small piece of clothing down her waist, slowly, inch after inch revealing her buttocks in all their uncovered beauty.

The panties slid down much easier than Tails expected. He thought sliding it down while Cosmo was still lying on the bed would be a hard task, but it slid down with very little resistance, thanks to the smooth bed-sheet under them, as well as Cosmo's silky smooth skin. Tails paid close attention to Cosmo's reactions, but the young, sleepy seedrian girl only softly groaned and nestled her face more into the two fox tails, otherwise showed no sign she was aware what was happening.

The fox boy continued to slide her panties lower and lower, now going down her thighs, then soon her shins, before he pulled it down her feet, now leaving the seedrian girl completely bottomless. He brought the small piece of clothing to his muzzle and took a small sniff of it, his developed vulpine nose easily picking up the unique, unmistakable scent of her sweet, tender pussy left behind on her panties. Tails took a few more breaths of the sweet, arousing aroma which made his cock throb with reinvigorated desire before tossing the panties aside, turning his attention back to the source of the sweet scent, the now bottomless seedrian girl.

Laying his eyes on the bare seedrian buttocks was a sight that made the young fox's cock throb with need and desire, wanting to penetrate the entrance hidden behind those soft cheeks and release deep inside the beloved seedrian. For now, Tails held those urges at bay, and instead reached with both hands for the now nude seedrian cheeks. Once they were in his hands again, he continued the treatment he gave them before. Now however, he could see her tender, small little pussy lips sitting between her legs, under her buttocks, hiding her tight entrance and when he spread the soft flesh mounds amidst Cosmo's soft moans, her even tighter anus became visible as well for his viewing pleasure. For the aroused fox boy it was definitely a sight for sore eyes.

After a few minutes of enjoying the incredible softness, smoothness and silky texture, not to mention the squishiness of the seedrian ass cheeks, seeing that Cosmo still hasn't shown signs of waking of despite his increasingly more intense and rougher treatment, Tails leaned forward and began planting soft kisses on her buttocks. During their love making sessions and quick romps, usually he only got to experience her lovely ass with his hands, so he took and cherished every opportunity he got to feel her soft mounds against his lips.

And cherish it he did: Tails moved his lips all across her buttocks, planting soft, gentle, loving kisses all over them. Even in his lust driven state, Tails couldn't stop laying gentle kiss after gentle kiss over the soft, sensitive skin of his beloved seedrian. From time to time, he mixed in a playful nibble against her soft flesh, careful to cause no pain or harm to his sweet Cosmo. During these nibbles, Tails chuckled to himself as Cosmo gently squirmed and groaned at his 'attacks', but amazingly, she still didn't wake up.

Tails figured he might as well go as far as he can, and with that, he brought his left hand to her right cheek, starting to fondle it again, while with his right hand, he reached under Cosmo's nude body, sliding it between her waist and the white bed-sheet, down along her body until it was between her legs. Once there, the naughty fox boy began to rub the sleeping seedrian girl's soft, sensitive pussy lips, all the while not stopping groping and kissing her ass cheeks either. It didn't take long for Cosmo to react; she began moaning after just a few rubs against her pussy lips. Tails continued teasing the entrance of her tight opening, moving his palm against it, feeling as it soon became moist from the slow release of her sweet, warm fluids.

Tails soon moved his head slowly between her cheeks, planting kisses along the way until he could see the small gap between her legs, with her pussy sitting at the bottom of the gap. From there, he had the perfect view as his fingers moved along her wet lips, gently rubbing them, spreading her slowly leaking fluids around her pussy, mostly on the top of her inner thighs.

Amidst Cosmo's now frequent moaning, Tails continued rubbing her sweet pussy, slowly applying more pressure against them to increase the amount of pleasure the seedrian girl was experiencing. Cosmo gently began to squirm in her sleep from the more and more intense pleasure but the way Tails was positioned, lying over her buttocks, holding them down, she couldn't turn over or move.

Soon, Tails gently but firmly pressed his middle finger between her lips, spreading them until they allowed access into her tight little pussy. Cosmo let out a long, louder moan at this, squirming more wildly under Tails' hands. Once his finger was as deep inside her as possible, Tails began moving it in and out of her wet, slowly dripping pussy.

Cosmo softly moaned at the ever increasing pleasures her foxy lover was giving her, squirming more and more uncontrollably as his finger moved in and out between her tight, warm walls. Soon Tails took it one step further and slid his index finger inside her as well, spreading her lips and inner walls even further, feeling as her warm fluids ran down his fingers, dripping out of her pussy and onto the bed-sheet below her.

As he moved his fingers, thrusting them in and out of her tight entrance, Tails mixed up the pattern they were moving in, switching from just pumping them in and out to moving them in circles, stirring them inside her pussy, then to opening his fingers like a pair of scissors, spreading her tight walls even more, all the while getting to watch his fingers moving in and out of the tight entrance from only a few inches away, seeing every little detail; how her pussy lips were spread and stretched by his fingers, how her warm, sweet juices kept flowing from her, soaking his hand and the clean bed-sheet below them, forming a bigger and bigger wet spot, how her body squirmed uncontrollably, wiggling left and right.

After a few more thrusts of his fingers, he stopped, taking a short break, putting an end to her squirming and leaned closer, pressing his furry lips against her small little anus, giving it a gentle kiss...

"Mmm, you naughty foxy, not letting your sweet seedrian get her beauty sleep." Cosmo suddenly but softly spoke behind him. Tails finished his soft kiss, pulling his lips away and sat back up, turning to face Cosmo. He looked at her face, still nestled into his tails, seeing her previously closed eyes and peaceful expression replaced by half lidded bedroom eyes and a loving, lustful expression, staring right at him. Looking into her blue irises Tails mischievously smiled at her.

"I see the sleeping beauty finally woke up." he said in a mix of playful and lustful tone. "How long have you been just pretending to sleep?" he asked mischievously, making Cosmo giggle.

"Hehe, was it that obvious?" she asked, a small blush appearing on her beautiful face.

"No." Tails replied. "But I know my sweet seedrian quite well by now." he added smiling back at her, making Cosmo sweetly smiled back at him.

"Only since a few minutes." the young seedrian girl answered "But judging from the pleasurable dreams I had before waking up, I take it my foxy has been at it for a lot longer." she continued in a playful, lustful tone.

"Oh, and what were those dreams exactly? Maybe I could make them a reality." Tails said in an equally lustful tone, leaning down to Cosmo's head to plant a soft kiss next to her rose, his words making Cosmo let out a small giggle.

"Hehe, well…one of them involved a certain seedrian girl's soft rump and a fox boy's long, thick member." she replied, her voice now thick with lust.

"Mmm, I could certainly make that dream come true...if the seedrian girl wishes of course…" Tails softly said, almost whispered as he lovingly rubbed his forehead against hers. "All she has to do is just say the magic words…" he continued, placing another soft, gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Mmm, Tailsy…" Cosmo cooed at his gently actions, lifting her head to rub her forehead against his as well while also reaching with her right hand up to his cheek to gently caress it, releasing his two fluffy appendages in the process. "Make love to me." she softly said, her voice filled with lust, as well as love, making Tails blush and smile.

"Your wish is my command, my lovely seedrian." the young fox boy replied in the same loving, lust filled tone, planting one more kiss on her forehead before lifting his head and crawling back to her lower body now that his tails were free once again.

Once he was next to her hip, he climbed on her body, straddling her at her thighs so that her shapely buttocks were right in front of his groin, with his cock resting right between her cheeks. From there he had the perfect view of the lovely seedrian's gorgeous figure. He wandered his gaze along the wonderful sight in front of him, starting from the top; her lovely and unique light green, leafy hair, crowned by her two slowly blooming, beautiful red roses, one on each side, her slender shoulders hiding under her slightly overhanging hair, followed by her flat, straight back that narrowed into a gorgeous, slender waist on both sides, which quickly widened into her beautifully proportionate hips, making for a perfect, breathtaking hourglass figure. And of course, the slight downhill curve of her back and waist, the small valley along her spine quickly changed into the two lovely, round hills that were her buttocks once her waist ended and her hips began.

Tails took in the sight before him, admiring every little detail before lifting his hands and moving them to the top of her back. He slid his fingers under the rolled-up nightgown she was still wearing, noticing the lack of a bra strap and began gently caressing her soft skin up and down. Cosmo softly moaned before moving both of her arms under her head, crossing them so that she could rest her head on them. She kept her head sideways, resting the left side of her face on her arms, leaving the right side visible to her foxy lover. She closed her eyes, focusing on nothing else but the gentle touches of her beloved fox boy and the pleasures they resulted.

Tails caressed the top of her back a little before he began going lower along her body. He slid his furry hands down to the middle of her back, moving them up and down a little before continued to head down, to her slender waist. During all this, his hard, thick cock was resting between Cosmo's butt cheeks, throbbing and radiating with heat, waiting eagerly to be pleasured as well, however for now, it had to wait a little longer. Tails' hands eventually travelled even lower, their next stop being Cosmo's soft buttocks. Tails yet again began to gently fondle them, loving the feeling of the silky smooth skin as he slid his palms over them, maybe for the hundredth, but certainly not the last time that day.

He went on for a few more seconds before beginning to move his hands back, up along her body, this time not going back and forth, just one slow, long motion along her body. Once his hands reached her shoulders again, he repeated the process downward, slowly sliding his furry palms along her back, waist, back to her buttocks, before starting their journey upward again. When reaching her shoulders this time however, he stopped before moving his hands next to her sides, using them to prop himself up as he leaned over the seedrian girl. He leaned close to her right cheek, gently rubbing his black button nose against her soft, silky face, all the while still having his throbbing cock pressed between her ass cheeks, now being pressed with even more force than before so as he was leaning forward.

"Well then, is the sweet seedrian ready?" he asked, almost whispered in a soft, lust filled tone.

"Mhm." Cosmo moaned her answer, her mind beginning to get clouded with lust as she felt the long, thick, hard fox cock throbbing against her ass cheeks, starting to gently wiggle her ass against it to entice her fox even more.

"Mmm, so eager." Tails said mischievously, feeling the soft cheeks rub against his cock. "Just one little adjustment." he added, and with that, he reached for his own pillow on the other side of the bed next to Cosmo's with his right arm, and brought it next to Cosmo's hips. Before Cosmo could say anything, Tails reached under her waist with his other arm, gently lifting her lower body, especially her hips just enough to quickly slide his pillow under her before pulling his arm back out, raising her hips, and thus her ass slightly higher with the pillow.

"There. Comfy?" the fox boy asked in his lust filled voice as he sat back up straight, resting his hands on her hips, making the seedrian girl giggle.

"Hehe, yes, my fluffy foxy." she replied, her voice thick with lust as she playfully wiggled her hips again that were now resting on the soft pillow.

Tails smiled an blushed at her answer, as well as her shaking cheeks before bringing his hands to her buttocks, gently but firmly grabbing ahold of the soft mounds of seedrian flesh, earning a moan from Cosmo as a reward, and after giving them a few circular massages, he pressed the two cheeks together, trapping his thick member between them.

Cosmo's tight buttocks weren't big enough to fully surround Tails' thick cock, they only managed to cover its sides even as Tails pressed them together. Nonetheless, Tails immensely enjoyed the softness and warmth of her cheeks against his cock before he began to move his hips, slowly moving his cock between Cosmo's buttocks back and forth. The young couple both softly moaned as the long, thick, hard fox cock began sliding back and forth between the soft, silky seedrian ass cheeks.

Tails went slow at first, due to neither his cock nor Cosmo's cheeks had any lubrication in the beginning, making for a somewhat unpleasant, dry friction between them. Luckily this problem was quickly solved as Tails' cock soon started to leak pre-cum from its tip due to the built up sexual desire that was waiting to finally release. His pre-cum dripped onto her cheeks below, only to be spread by his moving cock, slowly coating both surfaces with the slippery fluid.

As they eventually became fully coated, making for a nice, slippery, frictionless surface, Tails gradually started to speed up his thrusting, moaning and groaning lustfully as his cock was finally receiving the attention and pleasure it has been craving for. Tails could feel his release slowly building as he continued to move his hips back and forth, hot-dogging his beloved seedrian.

The wonderful feeling of having the soft, silky smooth cheeks pressing against his cock was already more than enough for the young fox to feel like in heaven, but adding to that the sight of the beautiful seedrian girl's naked, slender figure right in front of him for his viewing please made him feel like the luckiest fox alive.

As Tails kept going, even at a moderate pace, he felt his climax slowly building, getting closer and closer to release. As much as he would have loved to keep going and release all over Cosmo's back and ass, he felt the sweet seedrian deserved something better than that. So he slowed down his thrusts, giving himself a few seconds to catch his breath, before moving the tip of his cock to the tight little seedrian anus.

He gently prodded the tight little opening, hearing Cosmo let out a loud, lustful moan at the feeling of the intruder, before starting to slowly but firmly push forward, forcing his intruding member inside Cosmo's tight rump. His thick cock easily spread her tight but flexible entrance before heading deeper, spreading her tight walls as well as it ventured deep into the tight seedrian ass. It slowly but surely slid inside inch after inch, drawing moans from both of them before finally it reached as far as it could go as Tails' groin made contact with Cosmo's buttocks.

"Oh…so big…" Cosmo moaned in a lust filled tone, opening her right eye slightly to send a lust and love filled look towards Tails, making him blush and smile.

"Is it as big as in your dreams?" he asked in a mischievous but still lustful voice.

"Mmm, much bigger." Cosmo cooed, loving the feeling of being stretched and filled by his thick member, making Tails blush, feeling happy he was able to pleasure the seedrian girl he loved so much.

As Tails began moving his hips left and right, stirring his cock inside Cosmo's tight ass, rubbing it against her tight, warm walls, Cosmo closed her eyes and recalled the first time she experienced the intense pleasures Tails was just reintroducing to her.

It was all a spur of the moment idea she initiated during Tails' birthday last year, something that, in her lust filled state, seemed like a new, exciting and 'naughty' thing to try with her beloved fox. She turned out to be right, as ever since that day, both Cosmo and Tails became quite fond of anal intercourse. The new positions it allowed and introduced, the different kind of pleasure and thrill it came with, the extra 'naughtiness' of the intercourse all made it an exciting and pleasurable option to choose when the two young lovers became overrun with lust.

And this occasion was no different. The young couple moaned in lust and satisfaction as Tails slowly moved his hips backward, pulling his cock out of the tight passage of Cosmo's rump until only the head of it remained inside, keeping the tight entrance stretched so that his shaft could easily slip back inside, which it soon did as Tails pushed his hips forward again. Once it was all the way inside again, Tails began the process all over, setting up a slow pace at which he was pumping his cock into Cosmo.

In the next couple of minutes no other sounds could be heard in the small, sunlight flooded room other than the moans, groans and pants of the young couple as Tails continuously moved his cock in and out of Cosmo's ever tight ass, slowly driving both of them to their desired climax. Tails, holding onto Cosmo's lovely hips for leverage, drove his cock in and out of Cosmo's rear entrance, loving every moment of it.

Although they had anal sex a couple of times before, this position was new for both of them, but both of them were quickly growing to love it. Cosmo loved the fact that even lying on her stomach, Tails could still make love to her this way, making for a very relaxing, yet at the same time still intense experience for the young seedrian girl. As for Tails, while he was doing most of the work, he still found it a very pleasurable and easy position. Having to kneel on the bed made it less tiring on his legs and also easy to take breaks to catch his breath. The way Cosmo was under him, lying on her stomach not only made for a breathtaking sight, but being able to hold onto her hips aided him in his movement a great deal as well. Plus there was the fact that holding her shapely hips was a joy on its own for the young fox boy.

They continued their passionate lovemaking into the morning, Tails tirelessly pumping his thick, needy cock into Cosmo's ever tight ass, slowly increasing his speed as the minutes passed. As his pace became faster and faster, his thrust became more forceful as a result, until it reached the point that his thighs were forcefully slapping against her buttocks, making for a faint smacking sound in the room that got louder and louder as his speed increased even more.

The force at which Tails was thrusting into Cosmo soon reached the point that every impact made her tight butt cheeks jiggle slightly, resulting in even more pleasure for the seedrian girl. She blushed deeply at the loud smacking sounds and the feeling of her buttocks jiggling from the force of the impact, but secretly wished she could see it from Tails' eyes as his hips made forceful impact after forceful impact with her ass.

However, Tails decided to not stop there and take it even further, and began thrusting with such a force that not only made Cosmo's buttocks jiggle, but made Cosmo's entire body rock slightly back and forth on the bed. They both let out loud, lust filled moans, rivaling the volume of the slaps and smacks of the impacts. Cosmo blushed even deeper at the force her beloved fox was thrusting into her, now not only keeping her eyes closed but squeezing them shut from the intense pleasure she was experiencing. Even without it being touched, she could still feel her pussy dripping her sweet, warm fluids onto Tails' pillow from the pleasure she was receiving, a clear signs that she was approaching her orgasm.

Cosmo wasn't the only one experiencing intense pleasure however, as Tails was quickly approaching his limit as well. He was quickly getting tired out, but he slowed down a little in order to pace himself better, determined to not stop until he reaches his release. Luckily for the young fox boy, his sexual urges kept him going, driving him on until he finally, after a few more minutes, reached his climax. With a loud groan, he gave one last, strong thrust, burying his cock deep inside Cosmo's ass as it began to unload inside the seedrian girl, releasing its built up load thick stream after thick stream. Cosmo moaned loudly at the familiar and loved feeling of being filled by her beloved fox boy, the sensational feeling of his hot, sticky, thick seed hitting her tight walls and painting them white pushing her over the edge as well, making her pussy and ass tighten as her warm fluids erupted as well, spraying, squirting onto the white pillow below her, soaking it with her sweet juices.

After a few seconds of pure bliss, their orgasms eventually died down, leaving the two young lovers sexually satisfied, but physically tired, especially the young fox boy. They both stayed still and stayed silent, panting as they tried to catch their breath. Tails kept his hands on Cosmo's buttocks and his cock inside her butt, still enjoying her tightness and warmth until his breathing finally slowed down, upon when he finally pulled out his softening member, letting his hot, thick cum get trapped by Cosmo's closing tight anus.

He reached with his right hand for the pillow under the young seedrian and gently pulled it out, allowing Cosmo to lay straight on the bed again before placing his hands next to her sides, leaning forward again to lean above the lovely seedrian. He pressed his muzzle against her right cheek, placing a gentle, loving kiss on it before speaking.

"Is the sweet seedrian satisfied with her wish?" he asked in a soft, loving tone with some lustful undertone. Cosmo opened her eye at his words, blushing before she slowly turned around under the young fox boy, finally facing him for the first time that morning. Once she was lying on her back, she brought her arms up, wrapping them around the fox's neck, gently embracing him before finally answering.

"Mmm, more than satisfied." she said, her voice filled with love and lust. Tails smiled lovingly at her reply, gazing into her half lidded bedroom eyes, getting lost in those beautiful, sea blue irises. They silently shared loving looks for a few seconds before Tails leaned down, bringing his muzzle towards hers. Cosmo blushed and smiled as he slowly approached, seeing Tails do the same before they both closed their eyes as their lips met, melting into a passionate, loving kiss.

They softly moaned into the kiss, Cosmo gently running her fingers through the furry backside of his head as their kiss went on. They continued like this, only breaking their loving kiss to take short breaths before they pressed their lips against the others yet again.

This went on for minutes, the young couple kissing on their bed, lost in the moment. Cosmo slowly brought her hands from Tails' head, reaching under his arms to then wrap her arms around his back, embracing him lovingly. He caressed his soft, furry back with her palms, until she suddenly and without any sign, grabbed onto his body and rolled to the left, rolling with Tails onto the other side of the bed. The surprised fox boy suddenly found himself on his back on his side of the bed, with the young seedrian girl on top of him as she knelt between his open legs. He looked up at Cosmo's face, seeing a deep blush and mischievous smile across her beautiful face.

"But you're still a naughty foxy for waking me up like that." she said with a playful tone and smile, looking down at her fox's surprised face. His surprised expression quickly turned into a smile at her words however, bringing his arms up to gently embrace the lovely seedrian above him around her back.

"Although to be honest…I wouldn't mind more wake-up calls like this." she continued with a deep blush, making Tails chuckle.

"Oh, is that so?" he said in a playful voice, bringing his hands from her naked back to her still bare butt. "Then which one of us is the naughty one exactly?" he asked, giving her buttocks a playful squeeze, making Cosmo let out a soft moan before she giggled at his question.

"I'd like to think both of us are equally naughty." she responded in a playful, lust filled tone as she leaned closer, bringing her soft lips towards his. They shared another loving kiss, with Tails gently caressing her soft butt cheeks, drawing cute, soft moans from his sweet seedrian. Minutes later, when they finally broke the kiss, Tails looked up at her mesmerizing blue eyes and sweet, loving smile before speaking.

"I still say you're naughtier." he scolded with a soft smile and a playful tone. "Thanks to you, our breakfast is now ice cold. And you know they say breakfast is the most important meal of the day." he finished his reprimand, not being able to feel angry in the slightest when he was looking into her beautiful face.

"Mmm, maybe your breakfast is cold…" the young seedrian girl said seductively, making it obvious for the fox boy that she was up to something. "But mine is still nice and warm…not to mention I can have it here in the bed as well." she finished, bringing her right hand to Tails' chest and beginning to playfully drag her index finger through his soft, thick chest fur, drawing random patterns as she slowly but surely headed down along his chest, all the while not breaking eye contact with her beloved fox boy.

"Oh, really?" he played along, starting to suspect what his cunning seedrian might be up to. "Could I have some of this breakfast as well?"

"Mmm, I don't think you'd like it." she said playfully, leaning back to sit up straight on her knees between Tails' legs, her knees almost touching his groin as she continued to slowly drag her finger along his body, now going across his stomach. "It's very thick, creamy and a bit salty, but I personally find it very tasty." she said with a deep blush on her face as she said those words, making Tails blush as well.

"I see. And where do you wish to get such breakfast?" Tails went along her little game, knowing full well what her answer will be.

"From an equally tasty sausage." she replied playfully, her circling finger now getting close to his groin.

"Oh, I thought you weren't a fan of meat." Tails remarked with a fake surprise, making Cosmo smile even wider.

"Mmm, this is the one exception, it's just so tasty I can't resist it." Cosmo replied in a seductive tone. "And speak of the devil, here it is." she added playfully as her wandering finger arrived at its destination, between Tails' legs where his now soft cock was resting after its intense release.

"Are you sure that's going to suffice? It looks rather small." Tails mischievously remarked, making Cosmo giggle.

"Hehe, don't underestimate it, it's more than meets the eye." she replied seductively as she dragged her finger along his flaccid shaft before gently wrapping her fingers around it, grasping it in her hand. "It satisfied my hunger so many times already." she said in such a seductive, lust filled voice that surprised even Tails, who thought he had heard and seen every side of his beloved seedrian, only to be now proven wrong. He blushed deep red at her words, as well as the fact even after all the times they made love, she could still surprise him.

With her fingers wrapped around his soft cock, Cosmo gently began stroking it, bringing her other hand to his soft ballsack and began fondling it for even more stimulation. With her skilled, experienced hands, it took no time at all to start making it grow and become hard again. Cosmo seductively smiled at Tails as she felt his member growing in her grasp, pushing her fingers apart as it became thicker and thicker until her fingers could no longer reach around the shaft. Feeling that happen in her hand made her even more aroused, flashing seductive and loving looks towards her well endowed fox who was softly moaning at her magical touch.

Once it reached its full girth, she brought her other hand to its shaft and began stroking it with both hands at once. She gave it a seductive look as her hands moved along its length, spreading its leaking pre-cum before she averted her gaze back to Tails' softly moaning and blushing face.

"Mmm, big and juicy." she said in a tone dripping with lust, making Tails blush even deeper.

She continued stroking his once again throbbing cock for a little longer before she moved her hands away from it, reaching for the bottom of her still hiked up nightgown.

"Better take this off so that I don't get it dirty." she said seductively, then began to slowly, elegantly, with clear experience and practice pull it over her head in an arousing, enticing manner. Since it was already hiked up to the top of her waists, it didn't take long for it to .go over her breasts, proving Tails right that she wasn't wearing any bra when her round, shapely tits elegantly slid out from under the green nightgown, jiggling ever so slightly before they came to halt. The lovely pair of mounds protruding from her chest, with the small, pink nubs that were her nipples wonderfully complimented her round, tight buttocks, making for an absolutely stunning, breathtaking figure. At least that was how the young fox boy saw it, and he never missed a chance to make share that sentiment with Cosmo, this occasion being no different.

"You're so breathtakingly beautiful." Tails said in a loving tone, placing his hands on her nude thighs as he was looking up at the lovely seedrian from his lying position, witnessing as she pulled the nightgown completely off of her head, freeing her two slowly blooming roses from the confines of the clothing before elegantly tossing it onto her side of the bed, revealing her nude body in its entirety to her foxy lover. She lowered her arms, placing her hands on Tails' chest before replying.

"Hehe, you're so sweet, Tailsy." she said lovingly, gently moving her hands over his chest, loving the feeling of his long, thick, soft fur sliding along her palm and between her fingers. "Now then, may I dig into that tasty sausage?" the lust driven seedrian asked, looking into the eyes of the equally lust filled fox boy.

"Let me just make it more comfortable for you to enjoy it." Tails replied lustfully, letting go of her soft thighs and sliding backwards, to the headrest of the bed so that the top of his back was against it, but not so far that he was sitting straight against it. Once he was there, he moved his left hand to his cock, grabbing it around its base and began to slowly wiggle it left and right, looking into Cosmo's eyes with love, lust and anticipation, eagerly awaiting her next move. "There. Your breakfast is served, my sweet seedrian." he said, his voice filled with lust.

Cosmo giggled and lovingly smiled at this, before leaning forward, getting on all fours in front of Tails.

"Mmm, I'm starving." she said in a mixture of playfulness and lust once she was right in front of Tails again. "Our little morning route made me work up a quite the appetite." she added with a mischievous smile, making Tails blush and smirk.

"Don't stop you until you're satisfied, my love." he replied, his voice thick with lust as he let go of his cock, putting his hands next to his sides.

Cosmo flashed one more lust filled smile at Tails before she began to lower her head. Tails watched as she teasingly slowly, which seemed like slow motion to the aroused fox boy, brought her lips closer and closer to his throbbing cock.

After what seemed like an agonizingly long time for Tails, her lips finally made contact with his member, giving it a small little kiss on the tip. Just from that little kiss, Cosmo got a taste of Tails' cock and pre-cum, the taste of both of them driving the seedrian girl's lust even further, making her lick her lips hungrily.

"Mmm, tasty Tailsy." she said seductively before wrapping her delicate fingers of her right hand around the base of his thick member and lowering her head again. After the initial little kiss, she started to give his tip gentle little licks, licking it like one would a lollipop. As she did this, she looked up at her sweet foxy, her mouth still forming a naughty smile as she kept licking his cock.

As her warm, wet and playful tongue continued teasing his tip, licking up his slowly leaking pre-cum, Tails' eyes soon noticed motion behind Cosmo's beautiful, seductive face and green haired head; something gently, slowly swaying left, then right, something the same beige color as her soft, silky skin. Tails quickly identified the moving object: it was her beautiful, shapely ass. As she leaned forward, kneeling on the bed, arching forward, she raised her ass in the air so that it was visible behind her head, especially from Tails' position. Amidst the soft moaning caused by Cosmo's magical tongue, Tails' eyes were fixated on the enticingly swaying twin hills that were her buttocks, mesmerized by their perfectly round shape and heavenly proportions. The thought that only a few minutes ago, he had those very same cheeks in his hands as he thrust, almost pounded his hips against them made his cock throb in Cosmo's hand, something she took as a sure sign that her foxy lover was satisfied with his treatment.

Tails kept his eyes on her dancing butt cheeks until a new, different sensation on his cock finally made him bring his gaze back to Cosmo's face. The young seedrian girl had switched from licking the underside of his cock tip to licking its entire head in circles, twirling her tireless tongue around its edge. In addition, she started to slowly stroke the shaft of Tails' cock, sliding his foreskin back and forth over its head, playfully trying to slide her tongue under the foreskin when it covered the head. She hadn't neglected his slit either, sliding her wandering tongue over it as well every couple of seconds to lick up his slowly leaking pre-cum before it gets a chance to run down his shaft.

Tails watched his sweet seedrian going down on him in such a lewd way, loving every moment of it. Her warm tongue was magical, its tip sliding and dancing along his sensitive tip so eagerly and playfully, giving him an extremely pleasurable but also slightly ticklish feeling. Adding to that her soft, gentle hand that moved up and down along his length guaranteed a pleasure that ever so slowly pushed him towards another orgasm.

Soon, the seductive seedrian changed tactics again, this time gently pushing Tails' cock against his stomach by its tip with her right hand so that she can easily give long, slow licks along its entire shaft. The two young, lust filled lovers locked eyes, both blushing deeply, but Cosmo kept going, giving the underside of his long, thick cock loving, long licks, one after the other, her mouth still forming a loving smile. To add to the pleasure, she brought her left hand to his furry ballsack and began to gently fondle his sensitive, productive balls, drawing a pleasured groan from the fox boy.

Cosmo continued running her warm tongue over the bottom of his cock for a little longer before she moved the tip of his cock to his left hip, tilting his member so that its right side became easily accessible for her. With that, she continued where she left off, now giving long, slow licks to the right side of Tails' thick member, drawing even more soft moans from him.

The young couple continued on like this, soft moans being heard in the room as Tails stayed still, lying in the bed as the beautiful young seedrian girl continued to lovingly please and pleasure him with her wondrous tongue and soft hand. After a few minutes, Cosmo tilted Tails' cock to his other hip so that she could give its left side the same treatment, covering it in a thin layer of her warm saliva.

When Cosmo thought his shaft has received enough attention for the time being, she turned her attention to his soft, furry ballsack. She pressed his cock against his stomach again by its tip with her right hand, providing easier access to his balls before bringing her soft lips towards them. Once they made contact with his sack, she gave both of his balls a soft, gentle kiss, then started to lick his sack as well, dragging her warm, wet tongue along his two orbs while her left hand continued to fondle them.

Tails' moaning continued, the gentle pleasure slowly bringing him closer and closer to orgasm, but at the pace Cosmo was going at, it was still a long way away. The naughty seedrian was aware of this, giving her plenty of time to tease and please her beloved fox boy. She moved her tongue along his soft sack, giving it loving little licks as she covered it as well in her warm saliva. Once she had covered his entire sack, she gently pressed her lips against it and began moving them along his sack, giving it a soft, gentle kiss every now and then.

Tails was amazed at all the different ways the sweet seedrian could pleasure him, and he was sure he hasn't seen all her tricks yet. He was soon proved right when Cosmo began to gently take one of his balls between her lips, then gently pull her head back, making his orb pop out of from between her lips, even making a faint popping sound as a result as well. Tails watched her with lust filled eyes as she did it again and again, switching from his left ball to the right one before breaking his silence.

"Naughty girl, you shouldn't be playing with your food." he said with a lust filled, mischievous tone and smile, looking down at the girl in question. Cosmo giggled at his comment, lifting her head to look up at her fox boy with seductive eyes.

"Hehe, guess I'll dig in then." she said lustfully before she slowly lowered head again, aiming the tip of his cock towards her mouth. Tails watched as her lips gently parted in advance, before they were spread even further by his invading cock, as it finally, after long minutes of teasing, slowly slid inside her warm, wet, welcoming mouth.

The young couple both moaned in unison, however with Cosmo's muffled by the thick member in her mouth, it was Tails' that spread across in the room. Once about half of his cock was enveloped by her lips, enjoying the warmth, wetness and tightness of her mouth, Cosmo began to slowly pull her head up, sliding Tails' member out of her mouth. When only the very tip of it remained inside, she began to lower her head again, sliding the fox's thickness back between her lips. From there, the young seedrian girl began to slowly bob her head up and down, along the fox's length, sucking on his hard, thick, throbbing cock with lust and love.

The lucky fox boy moaned much louder than before, the much more intense pleasure surging through his body as Cosmo continued her treatment. He watched with his mouth open, a deep blush on his cheeks as Cosmo moved her head up and down, her soft lips wrapping around his shaft, concealing it from the rest of the world. Even inside the confines of her now filled mouth, her tongue continued its playful attacks, sliding and rubbing against the underside of his shaft when his cock was sunk deep into her welcoming mouth, or playfully dancing, swirling along his tip when she pulled back up. After a few bobs, she began moving her right hand again, stroking his shaft with a firm but not unpleasant grip, moving it in sync with her bobbing movement.

If one were to see Tails' reactions to Cosmo's actions, they could assume it was the first time the young fox boy received such a treatment. The way he moaned loudly and lustfully, gasping in surprise and delight when the young seedrian girl's tongue hit a sensitive spot on his member, the way he clenched the bed sheet with his fists, fighting hard not to squirm but still sometimes failing to control himself, trying his best to resist not to thrust his hips upward, into her mouth.

However, they would be wrong, as the young couple had actually done this many times before. In fact, blowjob was secretly Tails' favorite type of sexual intercourse. Not that he didn't absolutely love having any kind of intercourse with Cosmo, be it oral, vaginal or anal, as she was truly amazing in every way possible and then some, but there was just something about receiving a blowjob that really drove the fox's imagination wild. Seeing his beloved sweet Cosmo in this submissive position but on her own free will, without any kind of force as she took his thick, hard cock into her mouth lovingly, without any sign of disgust or regret, again and again, her tongue playing against his shaft, as she pleasured him out of nothing but pure love.

The way her lips that she smiles with so much were now wrapped around his thick shaft, making an airtight seal around his member, travelling up and down along his cock, coating it with her warm saliva. The way she moved her hand, skillfully stroking his shaft, twisting her hand for even more pleasure. The way she moaned lustfully around his cock, making her entire mouth resonate, along with his trapped member, giving it a tingling sensation. The way she looked at him while doing all this, with half lidded, bedroom eyes, her sea blue irises gazing into his with unmistakable lust, love and care behind them, perfectly complimented by her deep red, blushing cheeks. These were all reasons why he was absolutely thrilled when Cosmo gave him such an amazing treatment.

The minutes slowly passed, but Cosmo kept going at a moderate pace, tirelessly and lovingly sucking and stroking on Tails' thick cock, moaning lustfully from time to time and sending loving gazes towards her beloved fox. As Tails' moaning became louder and more frequent, she knew he was getting close to his orgasm. However, she wanted to do one last thing before that happened.

She gave his cock a few more suckles before she finally pulled her lips off of the long, thick member, taking a deep breath as her mouth became free again after long minutes of being occupied by Tails' thickness. As she pulled her mouth away, multiple strands of the mixture of her saliva and his pre-cum stretched between her lips and his cock, still connecting the two together until they eventually broke a few seconds later when she licked her lips seductively, looking Tails straight in the eyes while doing so.

"Mmm, so tasty." she said in a tone that was dripping with lust, before she began to change position, sliding her legs backward on the bed until she was lying on her stomach again, breasts slightly squished against the bed, propping her upper body up by her elbows, while also propping her lower body by her knees, keeping her ass somewhat raised up in the air this way, as well as lifting her feet.

Once she got comfortable, she turned her attention back to Tails' slippery, saliva covered cock, not wasting any time and aiming it towards her mouth, sliding it back into her eager mouth. Tails moaned loudly once again as it slid inside, past her soft lips. This time however, Cosmo took more than just the half of it. She kept going lower and lower, taking inch after inch of the thick fox cock. Amidst his moaning and gasping, Tails watched in amazement as his long, thick member slowly but surely disappeared in the seedrian girl's mouth, practically deepthroating the fox boy. She only stopped when there was only less than an inch left uncovered by her warm mouth, wrapping the soft fingers of her right hand around that left out section, while gently grabbing ahold of his hanging ballsack.

She flashed a lust filled look towards Tails with her mesmerizing, half lidded eyes before she continued with her wondrous blowjob, now covering almost his entire cock. She continued in a slightly faster pace, soundly slurping and moaning around Tails' cock.

The young fox boy was experiencing pleasures he couldn't put into words. He already thought her previous treatment was heavenly, but if that was heavenly, the words to describe the pleasures his beloved Cosmo was giving him now haven't been invented yet. So instead, he just leaned back and gave into the absolute bliss that was Cosmo's mouth and tongue.

Cosmo kept up her pace, sliding Tails' cock in and out of her warm, tight mouth as she gently fondled his balls with her left hand and gently rubbed the base of his cock with her right. As she went on, moaning loudly around the intruding member, she playfully swayed her legs behind her back and forth, enjoying the experience just as much as Tails was as the taste of his cock and pre-cum reached and invaded every tastebud in her mouth. She closed her eyes, focusing on his unique, a little salty, yet still arousing taste as she bobbed her head up and down, determined to make her beloved foxy reach his second orgasm and release his hot, thick, equally tasty seed.

She didn't have long to wait as only in a few minutes time, she heard Tails' gasping and panting increasing, felt his squirming becoming more uncontrollable and his cock throbbing in her mouth violently. And indeed, only a few more bobbing motions later, amidst loud moans and gasps, Tails' cock erupted again, this time unloading into the seedrian girl's tight mouth.

Cosmo felt her mouth quickly being filled by the fox boy's hot, creamy, thick cum, so she pulled her back head up, leaving only the top part of his cock inside her mouth, giving more room for his cum. Even after doing that however, from past experience Cosmo knew that it would only take a few seconds for her fertile fox boy to fill her mouth to the brim, so she quickly began swallowing his seed in big gulps, feeling as the hot liquid travelled down her throat in lumps as she did. As she swallowed one load, it was almost immediately replaced by another as Tails' cock kept firing, rope after rope of his hot cum. Cosmo persisted however, continuing to swallow his thick, tasty seed. For a few seconds, it seemed she was fighting a never ending battle, each gulp replaced by a new squirt of cum, before it finally died down, his shots becoming smaller and weaker until they finally stopped, adding one more small little squirt of a few drops to her half-filled mouth.

Tails could only watch amidst loud moaning and gasping as Cosmo took every single shot he offered, not spilling a single drop. He gazed in awe and arousal as she swallowed load after load, making faint but still audible gulping sounds as well as lustful moans. Once his orgasm finally died down and his cock fired the last few drops of his cum, Cosmo finally opened her eyes but kept the head of his cock inside her mouth, swallowing the remainder of his seed. Even after the last mouthful of his warm, thick cum was sent down her throat, the young seedrian girl stayed still, gazing at Tails with half lidded, bedroom eyes and a deep blush for a few seconds, then gave the tip of his cock a few gentle suckles, her tongue playfully dancing along its head before finally lifting her head, pulling the long, thick cock of her beloved foxy out of her mouth, once again strands of her saliva and his pre-cum and cum keeping them connected before breaking as she again, sexily licked her lips, now that she had her tasty treat.

As Tails was still panting after his second intense orgasm of the day, trying to catch his breath, Cosmo crawled up along his body, up to his face until hers was only a few inches away from his, facing the out of breath fox boy. She looked into his half lidded, sea blue irises seductively and lovingly, waiting for him to finally catch his breath, gently caressing his rapidly moving chest with her right hand in the meantime.

When his breathing finally slowed down to a normal rate, Cosmo wasted no time and leaned forward, pressing her soft lips against his furry ones, giving his foxy lover a passionate, love filled kiss. Tails could pick up the taste of his cum still lingering on her lips, but didn't care; the softness of her lips were still amazing, and soon their sweet taste suppressed that of his seed.

The young couple moaned into their passionate kiss, Tails lifting his arms and wrapping them around her waist, gently pulling her closer and holding her in a loving embrace. Their kiss went on for minutes, their lips separating only to take quick breathers before reuniting, pressing against each other again.

Eventually, Cosmo finally broke the kiss, reluctantly but pulling away from Tails' furry lips. They gazed into each other's eyes, sharing loving looks and sweet smiles in silence. After a few seconds, Cosmo leaned forward again, but instead of kissing the fox boy, this time she playfully began rubbing her forehead against his. Tails smiled at this, returning the gesture as he gently pressed his forehead forward, pressing his three long bangs on his forehead against her green, silky, leaf-like hair. They enjoyed each other's company in silence a little longer, before Tails finally spoke up.

"You're such a naughty seedrian." he said softly, looking into her mystifying eyes with love, his words making Cosmo giggle.

"Hehe, is that a complaint or a compliment?" she asked playfully, making Tails chuckle.

"I think you know the answer to that already." he replied with a loving smile, gently caressing her waist with his hands, making Cosmo giggle again in her sweet voice.

"Hehe, I can't help it, with you it's just so much fun being naughty." she responded, rubbing her forehead against his again to emphasize her affection towards him, making Tails blush before he responded with a mischievous smile.

"And speaking of naughty, it's not fair that you got to have breakfast in bed while I didn't." he said, his tone suggesting that his lustful playfulness was still in play, making Cosmo blush and smile.

"Well, it's not exactly breakfast, but if the foxy would like to, he could quench his thirst with some fresh, warm nectar…" she said, her lewd, seductive voice and smile returning.

"Mmm, sounds delicious. And where can I find such a refreshing delicacy?" he responded in a mischievous tone, looking her in the eyes with love and growing lust.

"Mmm, I don't know if I should reveal it." she replied with a playful smile. "The fluffy foxy might get addicted to it." she added, blushing.

"Oh, is that so?" he asked with a mischievous smile on his face. "Well then…" he said, then suddenly wrapped his arms around her tighter, holding her close before quickly rolling her back onto her side of the bed, her head landing safely on her pillow. Suddenly, Cosmo found herself lying on her back again, with Tails leaning over her. She didn't say a word however, just smiled lovingly at her sweet fox, waiting for his next move, for which she didn't have to wait long as he continued.

"Guess I'll just have to smell out where you're hiding this sweet nectar." he said playfully, then leaned closer forward, bringing his small black button nose to her cheeks and playfully began moving it across them, taking small sniffs, gently tickling her this way. Amidst Cosmo's sweet laughter, he moved downward, along her body, going from her face to her collarbone and chest, passing her lovely breasts, then her flat stomach, before arriving at her groin, between her spread legs, at her still moist pussy.

"Mmm, so this is where you're hiding it." he said playfully, looking up at her beautiful face with a mischievous smile, making her giggle.

"Hehe, I guess there was no hiding it from the cunning foxy." she said lustfully.

"Hehe, no there wasn't." he replied in similarly lustful tone as he leaned close to her wet pussy lips, taking in her unique, sweet scent before giving them a small little lick, like the ones Cosmo gave his cock not long ago. "And now, it's all mine." he said lewdly before pressing his furry lips against her moist ones, giving her sweet pussy a passionate, loving kiss.

After a few more kisses over her wet lips, Tails began giving her lovely pussy long, slow licks, gathering her sweet fluids on his tongue and tasting her genuine sweetness. It really was sweet as nectar, a trait undoubtedly thanks to her seedrian being, and a trait that the young fox boy absolutely loved and took advantage of, giving her this treatment as often as he could, something the young seedrian girl didn't mind one bit.

Tails continued licking her sweet, moist entrance, drawing loud, lustful moans from her as he did so before he pulled away. Cosmo looked at him with a bit of disappointment, but said nothing as by know she knew Tails would never disappoint her. She was proven right, as the fox boy only stopped to change his position. Without breaking eye contact with his swet seedrian, he lay down on his stomach between her open legs, placing his hands under her soft thighs and gently lifting them up. Cosmo understood what he wanted and helped him by lifting her legs, bending her knees and moving her feet up the bed to prop her legs up for her foxy lover.

Once her legs were high enough, Tails reached under her thighs, sliding his hands along the wonderfully soft skin of her waist before arriving at her lovely flat stomach, interlacing his fingers and thus locking his hands together over the silky smooth skin, just above her pussy. After that, he moved his head forward again, pressing his mouth against her sweet pussy lips, doing his best to create a seal with his furry lips, almost like a leech, in order to keep her flowing and dripping juices from escaping his mouth, before pressing his long, warm tongue between her dripping lips, into the depths of her pussy.

Cosmo moaned loudly as Tails began to eagerly and passionately eat out her lovely, dar too long unattended pussy, finally giving it the attention it deserved. Tails' vulpine tongue was surprisingly aggressive today, exploring her depths and rubbing against her tight, warm walls much faster than she was used to, not that she was complaining.

As a result of this however, her moaning and gasping became even louder and more frequent, her body involuntarily and uncontrollably squirming under his intruding, exploring tongue. Even as Tails tried to hold her still, her hips moved left and right, her stomach and waist rose as she arched her back, squirming from the intense pleasure he was giving her. She only noticed sometime later that amidst her moaning, gasping and squirming, she had reached with her arms behind her, grabbing onto the headrest of the bed due to the need to grab onto something from the intense pleasure she was experiencing.

As Tails continued his tireless assault on her pussy, Cosmo eventually even brought her legs and wrapped them around Tails' head, locking it into position against her pleasured opening, a move that surprised Tails, but definitely spurred him on continue. Not that he really needed more encouragement as his lust, desire and love for her already didn't let him stop until his beloved Cosmo reached her well deserved release.

The young couple didn't need to wait much longer for said release to finally happen. After a few more minutes of the fox boy's eager and skilled tongue twirling and dancing between her tight walls, Cosmo finally reached her orgasm. She moaned and groaned loudly, her legs pressing Tails' head against her pussy even stronger as her walls tightened, her pussy squirting her sweet juices, into Tails' awaiting mouth. Tails eagerly swallowed the warm, sweet, honey like fluid, with only a few drops leaking out between his lips and hers. No matter how many times he tasted her, he could never get tired of her pleasant, unique minty and honey flavor that drove his tastebuds into overdrive every time, this occasion being no different.

After a few seconds however, it all came to an end, Cosmo's pussy squirting a few more drops of her heavenly nectar before finally stopping, the young seedrian girl sexually satisfied but physically tired, loudly panting with her eyes closed, her hands and arms falling back onto the bed, releasing Tails from her hold. Tails pulled his dripping lips away from her pussy, licking his lips to get the remainder of her sweet nectar before leaning back forward, licking the few remaining droplets from her lips as well, licking them clean amidst Cosmo's soft moans and loud panting.

Once her lips were clean from her juices, with the only thing making them wet and glisten being Tails' warm saliva, the young fox boy released Cosmo's stomach, pulling his hands back, then using them to crawl on top of Cosmo's tired, but still wondrous body. There, he gently lowered his own body, resting it on top of hers.

Feeling this, Cosmo finally opened her eyes and looked down at her foxy lover, the sight of him instantly bringing a smile to her face. The handsome fox boy was staring back at her with his sky blue irises full with love and caring, his pointy muzzle resting directly between her round, squishy breasts, gently pressing against them, leaving his chest pressed and resting against her stomach. He rested his arms and hands next to her body on both sides, and Cosmo could see his twin tails slowly flailing behind his head as he lazily wagged them.

"Hehe, Tailsy…" she said lovingly with a sweet giggle, bringing her hands behind his head, gently and lovingly caressing the furry backside of his head. They lay there silently, gazing into each other's eyes with love as Cosmo ran her fingers across Tails' soft fur. As the clock on Tails' nightstand turned to show 8:17, their breakfast was now sure to be ice cold, but the young couple's thoughts were still focused around each other, too preoccupied to think about anything else.


End file.
